La Condesa'
by 0'ekee'0
Summary: Kagome era el mal personificado. Amaba la sangre y cualquier imperfección era excusa para bañarse en el tibio líquido. Pobre del que desataba su ira. En respuesta a un reto del Foro ¡Siéntate! Advertencias: Ooc y Oc. AU.


_**¡Hola a todos! Este fic es en respuesta al reto pedido por: Taylor Rowan en el topic "Retos a pedido" (Link en mi perfil) del foro ****¡Siéntate!.**_

_**Advertencias: Sangre y gore.**__**  
**_

_**Dedicado a mi amiga: RommiOing.**_

_**Inspirado en la historia de La condesa de la nobleza húngara, Erzsébet Báthory, asesina en serie.**_

_**Ojalá disfruten y sea lo suficientemente sanguinario (:**_

_**Nro de palabras: 3243.**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la fantabulosa Rumkio Takahashi. De lo contrario, Kikyo nunca hubiera sido revivida._

* * *

_Mediados de 1590._

A los 27 años, Kagome había enviudado de su esposo El Conde Alexander Maximilian Unverzagt, dejándole a su cargo su hogar, tierras y como regalo de despedida, su título. Pasó a ser La Condesa Kagome Higurashi de Unverzagt.

Kagome tenía un cabello color azul marino casi negro, largo hasta por la cintura y lacio terminando en hermosas ondas, que resaltaba un rostro de porcelana y piel blanquecina. Sus ojos oscuros eran impresionantes y acaparaban la atención donde quiera que ella mirase.

Estaba dotada de un cuerpo esbelto, ágil y al mismo tiempo voluptuoso, en el cual los vaporosos y cargados vestidos de esa época calzaban de una manera exquisita. Era el sueño de los sastres.. y de cuanto hombre la mirara.

Era buena y complaciente con sus seres queridos. Pero era muy difícil de complacer por sus doncellas y criadas. Ella tenía una faceta que pocos conocían.

_La condesa siempre había tenido dentro de si el germen del mal._

Totalmente relajada mirando hacia el altísimo techo de piedra, mientras su sirvienta cepillaba sus hebras oscuras, recordaba soñadoramente una experiencia de su adolescencia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Había ido a visitar a un prisionero, a 2 años de haber contraído matrimonio. A los 14.

El pobre hombre tras las rejas estaba hecho piel y huesos, barbudo y con el pelo grasoso por la falta de higiene. Vivía en condiciones paupérrimas en una celda oscura, y llena de humedad, donde el olor ácido y rancio del amoníaco de los desechos del cristiano destinado a morir en soledad penetraba la nariz de una forma inclusive dolorosa. _-era hoy en día que ella aun recordaba con exactitud ese olor-_.

No se explicaba cómo había llegado a estar frente a frente con esa persona, ni de dónde había sacado la idea de ir hasta la prisión que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

–Que calamidad esta usted pasando.– Comentó, ocultando con mucho esfuerzo la sonrisa que pugnaba por dibujarse en su rostro. Amaba ver como la gente sufría.

Entonces tampoco se pudo explicar el éxtasis y la satisfacción hasta lujuriosa que había sentido cuando el hombre al otro lado de las rejas le contestó:

–Esta usted en lo correcto, Ilustrísima..– Hablando con la voz lastimeramente quebrada, se arrodilló aferrándose a las rejas, con la cabeza gacha. –Por favor, le imploro por un poco de agua.–

Ella luego de pensarlo unos segundos asintió levemente con la cabeza. Como esposa del Conde y correcta mujer de la realeza, pidió a su guardia y acompañante que fuese donde las cocinas y trajera un vaso con agua.

Cuando el joven guardia volvió a su lado y le tendió el recipiente contenedor del líquido, ella lo tomó entre sus delicadísimas manos, y lo enseñó ante el prisionero. El señor la miraba con un agradecimiento infinito, y el placer agolpado en el vientre de la adolescente estaba a punto de estallar.

Ella respiró pausadamente disfrutando cada segundo.

Alargó el brazo y pasó el vaso a través de las rejas del lado más alejado del hombre.

–Oh, muchísimas gracias Ilustr...– Sus palabras se cortaron cuando sus ojos llenaron de lágrimas al ver como Kagome, volcaba el preciado contenido del vaso hacia el vacío, desperdiciándose en el suelo escurriéndose entre las gastadas piedras.

El nudo de éxtasis en el vientre de ella exploto en lo mas parecido a un orgasmo, al ver la cara de desesperación, decepción y las lágrimas pugnando por salir y derramarse por la maltratada piel de las mejillas del prisionero. Kagome sonriendo levemente dijo:

–Fue un gusto conocerlo. Que le sea leve.– Entonces viró, y seguida por su guardia, se retiro de la prisión, camino por la hermosa alameda de la entrada y subió a su carruaje decorado exquisitamente al estilo gótico.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se permitió cerrar sus imponentes ojos y suspirar.. disfrutando de la agradable sensación que le producía el cepillo pasar delicadamente entre sus cabellos.

Kagome era muy iracunda y cualquier imperfección de parte de sus criadas desataba su verdadera furia.

He aquí el misterio: Cualquier falla de parte de sus súbditos era pagada con la muerte. Literal. Ella misma con sus propias manos mataba lenta y tortuosamente a quien era responsable de su ira.

La hermosa y joven doncella que cepillaba el pelo de La Condesa conocía su reputación y también estaba al tanto de que aproximadamente desaparecían 5 criadas del castillo por semana. Curiosamente todas las chicas desaparecidas eran muy jóvenes, no estaban casadas y a penas estaban en los mediados de la adolescencia. También sabía que en la esquina más apartada de la ciudad se estaban encontrando numerosos cadáveres mutilados al punto de ser totalmente irreconocibles.

Al pensar eso, los nervios acudieron a las manos de la joven adolescente, de apenas 16 años, y uno de los dientes del cepillo se enredó con un ínfimo mechón de hebras finas y azuladas.

Kagome sintió un ligerísimo tirón en su cuero cabelludo, abrió sus ojos y parpadeo batiendo sus pestañas negras. Miró intensamente a su doncella que le devolvió el gesto lleno de un inesperado terror a través del espejo. La pelinegra cerró de nuevo los ojos fuertemente, frunció el ceño y exhaló por la nariz, casi como un bufido.

La joven, que por cierto se llamaba Natasha, volvió a tomar el cabello de La Condesa entre sus ya demasiado temblorosas manos para peinarlo de manera que quedase recogido, cosa que no llegó a hacer por que su dedo meñique se enterró en el nudo que se produjo cuando el cepillo se enredó en las hebras anteriormente y tiró de el sin querer más fuerte que la vez anterior.

Kagome, al ser muy poco tolerante, había llegado al límite de su paciencia. Se levantó de la comodidad que su sillón de terciopelo color borgoña le brindaba y se plantó frente a Natasha.

–Cierra la puerta– Dijo kagome mirándola seria y expectante. Natasha obedeció cerrando la puerta y luego volteo a ver a su ama.

–Desvístete– le ordeno. La doncella respiro muy hondo, intentado no replicar y muy lentamente y con mucha timidez se despojó del austero vestido blanco de lino. Se paró frente a la pelinegra, que la miró de arriba a abajo.

–Date la vuelta y tómate las manos– La doncella de cabellos naranjas obedeció.

La Condesa buscó en su mesita de noche una cinta color rojo -su color predilecto-, y la amarró fuertemente alrededor de las blancas muñecas, lastimando la piel.

–Súbete a la cama y recárgate sobre tus codos y rodillas.– Natasha empezó a llorar e hipar.

Ella sabía que algo horrible le pasaría si hacia enojar a La Condesa, pero nunca se imagino que podría terminar desnuda y posicionada como un perro sobre la cama de seda roja. Quiso negarse, alegando:

–Lo siento, Ama.– Ella empezaba a hiperventilar. –Le prometo que mi falla no volverá a ocurrir.– Lo dijo con la voz mas firme y sumisa que pudo mirando al suelo, intentando salvarse de ínfimo pero grave error que sabía, le costaría la vida.

Kagome no oyó nada, simplemente lo interpretó como una negación a cumplir sus ordenes. Entonces le surtió una cachetada con tal fuerza, que hizo correr un hilillo de sangre por la comisura de los labios temblorosos.

–Harás lo que te ordene, te guste o no– La rebajo con la mirada, hasta con asco.

Entonces Natasha obedeció en contra de su dignidad, posicionándose como la pelinegra le había ordenado.

La pelinegra sacó de uno de los cajones del hermoso armario de madera oscura trabajada a mano un cinturón de cuero duro, color negro. Enredó la parte de la hebilla alrededor de su mano y la levantó a la altura de su hombro. Respiró pausadamente y se acercó a la doncella. La tomó bruscamente y con fuerza del largo cabello y dijo:

–Más vale que te quedes en exactamente la posición en la que estás ahora, por que si veo que te mueves un solo centímetro, te sacaré la piel de la espalda a latigazos.– Dicho esto, Kagome soltó el pelo, y a Natasha le pareció el más hermoso gesto, por que ya podía sentir como sus hebras rojas se desprendían de su cuero cabelludo.

La Condesa acarició gentilmente un muslo y sin previo aviso descargo la longitud del cinturón sobre el blanco trasero, con una violencia desmedida.

Exhalando por la nariz, empezaba a sentir la excitación y el éxtasis tan conocido correr por sus venas. En la habitación se oyó el alarido de dolor de la doncella. Kagome sonrió con lujuria y comenzó a alimentar su excitación con fieros latigazos descargados en los muslos y trasero de las joven.

El sonido de el cuero contra la suave carne de las nalgas cortaban el aire y retumbaban en todo el recinto compitiendo con los gritos desgarradores de pura angustia y dolor de la pelirroja.

Luego de recibir el violento castigo por parte del cinturón por lo que pareció una eternidad, la piel del trasero y los muslos se encontraba ampollada, colorada y al borde del sangrado en algunas zonas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome despertó abruptamente de su ensoñación volviendo a la realidad. Realmente había disfrutado flagelando el cuerpo de Natasha, la joven que estaba maniatada colgando desde el techo amarrada de los pies.

_Pero aun no había empezado la verdadera tortura._

La Condesa estaba seleccionando con ayuda de InuYasha, su súbdito-ayudante, el primer elemento de tortura que usaría para romper el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Ambos se paseaban desnudos por el cuarto de baño, así pronto podían sentir la sangre de la víctima en su piel a cada segundo.

Se decidió por unas finísimas agujas de plata, tan agudas como un cabello. Eran uno de sus elementos de tortura preferidos.

La doncella estaba consciente, colgada de sus pies con la cabeza a un metro y medio del suelo aproximadamente y tenía las manos atadas en la espalda. Kagome tomó uno de los dedos de las finas manos de la criada y observo su uña. Era sana, pulcra y estaba brillosa. Sonrió.

Miró hasta con amor la aguja que tenía en su mano y la rozó delicadamente en la cutícula de la dichosa uña. Natasha dio un respingo, estando tan asustada, la adrenalina hacía estragos en ella.

Cuando terminó de delinear la cutícula, comenzó por la blanda carne debajo.. ya no tan suavemente. En un arranque de éxtasis clavó la aguja debajo de la uña de la criada sin ninguna consideración. El grito agudo de dolor lleno el recinto y Kagome se mordió el labio inferior de puro placer. El ver como la aguja se teñía de rojo junto con el dedo era exquisito. Sin esperar ni contenerse, tomó más agujas y las clavó una por una, en cada uno de los diez dedos. La doncella seguía gritando desgarradoramente, y sus lágrimas caían al piso acompañadas de sollozos histéricos.

La Condesa admiró su obra. Era espectacular, todos los dedos de las dos manos estaban hinchados y de las uñas chorreaba la sangre espesa, manchando la espalda maltratada por los latigazos de cinturón y la cuerda que mantenía sus muñecas fuertemente juntas. Era el contraste perfecto con la blancura de su piel.

Viró para elegir el siguiente responsable del dolor de Natasha. Se decidió por un instrumento que era como una gran pinza de metal, terminada en cuatro puntas increíblemente afiladas, capaces de cortar un cabello sin esfuerzo. _El desgarrador de senos_.

Un estremecimiento invadió a Kagome cuando se imaginó la sangre manando de los pechos de la doncella.

Se dirigió nuevamente hacia Natasha y la admiró de frente. Estaba sollozando y la miraba con los ojos desorbitados. El terror la carcomía por dentro y lo revelaba por espasmos involuntarios a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. La pelirroja sentía el frío ambiente erizar todos los pelos de su cuerpo y con esa posición, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y empezaba a marearla. El dolor de sus dedos era insoportable y la sensación de el cálido liquido corriendo por su espalda le daba una mezcla de asco, terror, impotencia y desesperación.

Kagome tomó un seno con sus manos y lo colocó dentro de los extremos de la monstruosa pinza. El sólo contacto rasgó la blanca piel y aparecieron cuatro puntos brillosos de sangre bajo las puntas filosas del aparato.

La Condesa se relamió los rosados labios.

Sin esperar mas, aplicó mas fuerza en el mango del instrumento y las puntas de este se hundieron totalmente en el seno. Natasha gritó lo mas fuerte que dieron sus pulmones, sin importarle lo desgarrada y herida que estaba su garganta por el esfuerzo. Los infernales dientes ya estaban en lo mas profundo de la carne, pero eso no era todo.

Kagome comenzó a tirar hacia si de la pinza sin abrirla, destrozando todo el seno a su paso. El filo de los dientes desgarraró la piel y el músculo debajo, quedando el pecho en una masa irreconocible de tejidos, con sangre chorreando que manchaba el níveo cuello y la cara de la criada, realzando el rojo natural del rizado cabello, con el rojo de la sangre que lo manchaba. Natasha nunca dejo de gritar, como si eso la fuera a salvar, del fin horrible que le esperaba.

La verdad era que la sala de tortura estaba tan escondida en las entrañas del enorme castillo, que nadie_ jamás_ oiría los chillidos de infinito dolor.

Kagome pasó su lengua por uno de los extremos ensangrentados de la pinza, degustando la sangre y los pequeños trozos de carne que habían quedado pegados. Cuando hubo terminado, miró el cúmulo destrozado de tejido que había sido un redondo seno y sonrió.

Ahora eran cuatro pedazos estirados de musculo sangrantes, unidos al pecho sólo por piel muriendo. Una masa roja, destrozada y amorfa. Pronto repitió la misma horripilante acción con el otro seno. Los aullidos agudos de la doncella herían los oídos de Kagome, pero ella los concebía como música hermosa y excitante. Toda la zona del pecho quedo totalmente sumida en un rojo brillante que manaba abundantemente.

InuYasha tocó suavemente su hombro y con una sonrisa disimulada, le alcanzó un látigo que contaba con mas de cien cordeles de cáñamo terminados en estrellitas de hierro afiladísimas y un balde con una mezcla que ella conocía muy bien. Agua, sal y azufre. Remojó muy bien las finas cuerdas y se dirigió hacia la espalda de la chica que seguía llorando de cabeza, colgada de los pies. Natasha ya no sentía las piernas, y mucho menos las manos que habían quedado destrozadas tras la tortura con las agujas.

La Condesa contemplo bien la espalda de la doncella. Las capas de piel estaban desprendidas unas de otras, formando unas monstruosas ampollas que supuraban y colgajos que se estaban poniendo grises por la muerte. En algunas partes las heridas todavía sangraban, pero aun no se podía admirar la carne bajo la dermis.

Ya se encargaría de eso.

Se relamió los labios, miró hacia un costado y le sonrió a InuYasha, que estaba levemente iluminado por la luz mortecina de las velas de los candelabros dispuestos en las paredes de piedra. Sentía como se le oscurecían los ojos de lujuria ansiedad y placer.

Llegó un momento en que se mordió el labio inferior con tal fuerza, que se lo partió y la sangre manó de el. La saboreó con gozo y se relamió con un felino, mientras sus negros cabellos caían por su espalda y cubrían parte de su cara, dándole un aspecto escalofriante. Tenia el abdomen manchado de la sangre de los senos de la criada, sus dedos también estaban teñidos por el líquido vital de las manos de la joven, y su boca y mejillas estaban rojas por la degustación de la pinza desgarradora.

Ella era la Drácula femenina, versión humana.

Alzó el látigo a la altura de su hombro, como había hecho con el cinturón hacía unas horas, y respiró por la nariz, intentando serenar los temblores de pura ansiedad. Entonces tomó impulso asegurando su pie izquierdo en el piso y haciendo uso de los músculos de su brazo derecho, estampó las finas cuerdas mojadas en la blanca y flagelada espalda de Natasha. La piel maltrecha quedo grabada a fuego con el entramado de los cordeles y la doncella, ya con la voz dolorosamente lastimera gritó fuertemente.

La solución en la que el látigo estaba empapado, tenía como finalidad machacar la carne que era castigada. La infame mezcla junto con las puntas de hierro destrozaban los músculos.

Kagome se encegueció y empezó a azotar la espalda en toda su extensión. Primero comenzó a sangrar, después la piel se termino de desprender de la carne, y luego las fibras musculares se destruyeron. La laceración era cada vez más profunda.

Bajo la doncella se extendía una especie de bañera moldeada en el piso.. como una pileta pequeña. Y ésta empezaba a llenarse de un charco cada vez más grande de sangre con pedazos de piel y pulpa de lo que alguna vez fue carne. En el pequeño hundimiento, los pies de Kagome quedaban sumergidos hasta los tobillos del brillante líquido.

Para cuando los gritos de la criada cesaron, en la espalda se podían ver las vertebras, de un color blanco inmaculado. Se asomaban también las costillas, y se podían ver los riñones y parte de los intestinos, entre todo lo rojo que era una especie de pasta viscosa manante del liquido vital, que ya empezaba a escasear en el destruido cuerpo de la doncella. Por fin había caído en la inconsciencia del desmayo.

Natasha estuvo oficialmente muerta cuando el látigo dejó de azotar sus piernas. Su cadáver quedo totalmente irreconocible. Su esqueleto era lo único que mantenía unida toda la masa de pulpa carnosa, colorada y chorreante. Se podía admirar el blancor de los huesos por donde quiera que se mirara. InuYasha con una tenaza, justo antes de que muriera, le había arrancado la lengua desde la garganta lenta y dolorosamente mientras kagome machacaba los músculos de las piernas y abdomen.

Cuando La Condesa pensó que había sido suficiente destrozo en el cuerpo de la criada, abrazó a InuYasha de una forma enfermizamente "Alegre" y lo besó secamente transmitiéndole todo el éxtasis que corría por sus venas. Mordió los masculinos labios sin mayores intenciones, y terminó el contacto bruscamente empujándolo lejos de ella.

–Retírate.– Dijo haciendo un gesto despachándolo con la mano manchada. –Es hora de mi baño.– Agregó mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se relamía los labios. –Ya vendrás a limpiar este desastre.–

InuYasha,-que era igual de sádico que ella- asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza y contestó:

–Por supuesto, Ama. Estará limpio para la noche.– Con voz ronca y una mueca que se podía interpretar como una escalofriante sonrisa.

Echó una última mirada sobre su hombro para observar como Kagome se sumergía con infinito placer en la bañera repleta del tibio y rojo liquido vital. El desapareció por el oscuro umbral gris de tres metros y medio de alto del cuarto de torturas.

La Condesa amaba la viscosidad de la sangre contra su piel y como chorreaba en sus mejillas y labios. Amaba el olor metálico que golpeaba su nariz y el color pasional que inundaba toda su visión. Amaba la forma en que sentía como el líquido se enfriaba en su cuerpo. Y por sobre todo.. amaba el sabor dulzón de la sangre virgen que manchaba los finos dientes inmaculados y su lengua _llena de pecados_.

_Amaba como el rojo chorreaba a borbotones de su sonrisa macabra, totalmente desencajada. _

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**1) Cristiano: Hace referencia a una persona, así como decir hombre, pobre etc.**_

_**2)Ilustrísima/o: Es la forma en la que uno tiene que dirigirse a Condes/as, Barones, Duques**__**/as**_.

_**3) Desgarrador de senos: El ****desgarrador de senos** es un instrumento de tortura con forma de tenaza acabado en cuatro afiladas puntas. La tortura consistía en aplicar las cuatro puntas estando al rojo vivo o frías sobre los senos, desgarrándolos._

_**4) Y el tercer elemento de tortura (El látigo): Se llamaba "El látigo para desollar". Los más de cien cordeles eran empapados en una solución de sal y azufre disueltos en agua de manera que, debido a las características de la fibra de cáñamo y a los efectos de la sal y el azufre, la carne lentamente se reduce a pulpa hasta que sobresalen los pulmones, los riñones, el hígado y los intestinos.**_

_**Insisto: No hay ningún resigo físico o psicológico ni mucho menos por dejar un rw (:**_

_**¡Chau, besos desde Argentina!**_


End file.
